


Are you awake?

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: (Don't) Wake me up [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if Makoto knew that all the years that they have been together, that he has always been a light sleeper. That every little noise would always wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you awake?

Haruka was laying down in his bed, eyes closed as he pretend to sleep. In that same room he heard someone moving around as quietly as possible. He already knew that it was not a bugler sneaking inside the room; it was Makoto who was moving around.

He really wanted to see what was happening, why Makoto was moving around so slowly. Why didn’t wanted him to wake up? Though it was stupid for him to wonder why, since in the back of his mind he knew why Makoto was being silent.

A few minutes have passed, Haru didn’t know how much. It could have been minutes, or even hours but he didn’t open his eyes to check the time. Since Makoto was still in the room, and he didn’t want him to know that he was awake.

That’s when he felt someone sitting next to him, he stay still hoping that Makoto didn’t saw that he was awake. There were many things going through his mind, but one of them was what is Makoto going to do next.

But maybe what Makoto is going to do next will help him get his answer.

“It has been a long time since I saw you like this. Usually both us rarely spend time together. But both of us know why.” Makoto whisper softly as he touched Haru’s hair softly. Something he hasn’t done in a long time. Which sadly, Haru just realized it right now.

“There are many things I want to say to you right now. I know I should tell you these when you’re awake, but deep inside I know I wouldn’t be able to say it. I would just say that it doesn’t matter and leave it for another day.”

As Makoto said that, he gently traced his hands on Haru’s cheek. It felt so intimate, but Haruka knew it was far from that.

“I should probably get over this, I don’t want to spend more time here than necessary. It feels strange saying this, since this place was where I spend most of the time with you.” As he said that, Makoto put his hand down and let out a long sigh.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m leaving this place, to never come back. I really can’t spend more time here with you. This place used to be something special, but now I feel like I might go crazy if I spend more time here.”

When Haru heard that, he felt like his heart was slowly breaking by each word Makoto was saying to him. Right now he wished he was actually sleeping, so he would not hear those cruel words Makoto was telling him.

“It’s strange you know, there were times I tried so hard to endure it but in the end I couldn’t do it. The pain was too much and if I stayed a little longer, I might have gone crazy. But maybe I would have accepted it; maybe it would’ve helped forget the pain.”

As Makoto utter those words, Haru’s heart clench tightly, knowing the reason behind Makoto’s pain.

“But now that doesn’t matter anymore, cause now the pain is all gone. It doesn’t hurt anymore, instead I feel something else. Something more soothing, warmer, and lovelier. “

What Makoto said next made Haru heart break into a million pieces. His earlier suspicion did become true.

“What I’m trying to say, is that I found someone else. Someone that came to love me the same way I love them. At first I was scared, I pushed him away. Afraid that he would bring  
me more pain in my life, but instead he gave me more love.”

Right now Haruka was glad that his hands were under the covers. That way Makoto wouldn’t see how hard his fists were clenching and shaking as Makoto continues to speak.

“Actually right now he is coming his way to pick me up. Both of us finally leaving that horrible place we used to call home. But that doesn’t matter anymore, since now both of us can finally make a new start. And forget the pain we suffered while we were together.”

Makoto stayed silent, not saying anything for a few seconds or longer. But time didn’t matter right now to Haruka, what matter was that Makoto was leaving him, and leaving him  
for good.

“Everything is packed up, actually I been packing my stuff for about a few weeks now. I was hoping that you didn’t notice, and I guess you didn’t. This is something normal for you to do, and something I used to hate.”

“The only things I left behind were stuff you gave me. If you ever wonder why I did that, it’s not because I don’t want to remember you anymore. It’s because those stuff doesn’t hold any significance to me anymore. I could have thrown them away, but it’s better for you to keep them. After all you gave those things to me; you can choose what you want to do with them.”

Now all what Haru was feeling is pain, he never thought that Makoto was able to say those things to him. But he knew that Makoto wouldn’t be able to say this in person. After all he thought that he was sleeping.

“I’m sorry for everything Haruka. No one deserves this, but I don’t regret doing it. Now I’m happy with someone that I can actually love, and I know that loves me back. I know that you also love me, but I don’t care about that love anymore.”

Makoto was going to say something else, but he could hear his phone vibrating in his pocket. He didn’t have to guess who was calling him at this hour.

“It’s him; he is waiting for me outside. I guess it’s time for me to go now.”

As he said that, he felt Makoto getting off the bed. He didn’t hear any footsteps, so that means that he was still standing close to the bed, and to him.  
But what happen next was so unexpected, that he was glad that he didn’t flinch or gasp.

What Makoto did was that he kissed the top of his head. A habit Makoto used to do to him and his siblings when they were much younger. Which it was something he hasn’t done in a long time, and sadly he was doing it right at this moment.

“Thank you for everything Haru-chan. The time I spent with you is irreplaceable, but now it’s time for me to move on. So goodbye Haruka. ”

As he said that, he kissed his forehead once again and then moves away. This time he heard his footsteps leaving the room, followed by the wheels of his suitcases.  
Haruka wonder how many suitcases he was carrying with him. From what he heard, it was not too many. Maybe he was moving his stuff little by little, and now it was Makoto himself the last thing that needed to leave this place.

He stayed in his bed a little longer, now with his eyes open as he check the time. He could still hear noise downstairs, meaning that Makoto had not left yet. Probably still putting his stuff away or grabbing something else.

Once he heard no noise, and was sure that Makoto finally got out of the house. He slowly walked downstairs, making sure he didn’t make any noise in case Makoto was still in there. But as he got there, he was only greeted with silence and darkness.

He slowly walked to the front door. The light of the front porch was on, so he could clearly see two figures in the distance. He didn’t have to guess who they were, since he could see their face, and hear what they were saying.

“So did you have everything? You’re not forgetting something, cause I’m not coming back to pick it up.”

“How many times have I told you that I have everything?” Makoto sighed as he looks at the other figure.

“That’s what you always say, and once we are in the road you remember. So I have to make sure.”

“Oh shut up Sousuke.”

The way that Makoto say it sounded so sweet and loving, that made Haruka’s heart break some more. Hearing that tone of voice that Makoto used to use on him, was now being use on someone else.

“Well we should leave now, it’s getting late.” Sousuke said after a few seconds.

“Yeah, I don’t want Haru to wake up while we are leaving.” Makoto sighed as both of them started walking towards the car.

“Wait, you didn’t tell him face to face?”

“Of course not, it would have been harder for me to leave.”

“That means you told him everything while he was sleeping.” By the tone of Sousuke’s voice, he could notice that he was teasing Makoto.

“You know how hard it’s for me to confront someone, especially Haru.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m not blaming you. After all I did the same thing with Rin.”

“Really? I thought that you might be able to confront him.”

There was silence for a few seconds, and then a sigh was heard. A few seconds later Sousuke’s voice reach Haru’s ears once again.

“Yeah, but knowing Rin, he might want to stop me. And that is something I don’t want to go through.”

“Why? You think he was going to stop you?”

“Tch, as if.” Sousuke scoffed at the mere thought of Rin being able to stop him from coming.

“Then why?” Makoto asked him again.

“I don’t want him to follow me and know that I’m running away with you. Because I know he might want to hurt you, and if he ever tries to lay a finger on you, he is going to regret it.”

Haruka could hear the anger on Sousuke’s voice, though he could also hear the kiss Makoto and Sousuke shared after what he said to Makoto.

“You don’t have to do that Sousuke; it’s not like I don’t know how to defend myself.”

“Yeah, I know. But knowing that someone might try to hit you makes my blood boil.”

“Well that doesn’t matter anymore. What both Rin and Haru think right now is all in the past. What matters now are us, nothing else.”

Another kiss was heard, but this time it was more intense than the other one. He could hear Makoto groaning at what Sousuke was doing with him.  
A few seconds passed, and he heard Makoto’s voice this time.

“We should leave now. Haru might wake up at any moment, and that’s the last thing I want.”

“Yes, yes. We don’t want to wake up sleeping beauty.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Well with all the noise that you were making, it means that Nanase is a heavy sleeper?”

“Not really, actually I don’t remember.”

“You don’t remember? How is that possible?” Sousuke gave Makoto a confused expression

“I don’t know! Well guess he is a heavy sleeper, I mean he didn’t wake up while I was putting my stuff away.”

“Mm, that is true. Imagine if he was awake right now?”

“Don’t even joke about that!” Makoto said as he punches his shoulder softly.

“Haha! I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Sousuke said with a laugh as both of them got inside the car. “Well I guess it’s a good thing that Nanase is a heavy sleeper.”

That was the last thing Haruka was able to hear as the doors were closed. Then he heard the engine running and the last thing he heard was the sound of the car driving off to the distance.

Then Haruka slowly got on his knees, clenching the fabric of his shirt tightly. Oh how he wished he was sleeping right now, that way he didn’t had to witness that scene. His heart was breaking into million of pieces, everything hurt.

He wonders if Makoto knew that all the years that they have been together, that he has always been a light sleeper. That every little noise would always wake him up.

Maybe Makoto did it on purpose, to show him that now he was with someone else. Someone more precious to him, much more important than him.

But that was not possible. Even though he betrayed him, Makoto would never be that vicious with someone. Not even to someone that he hates. 

Since his love towards Sousuke is much bigger and greater than the one he used to have with him. All the things that Makoto used to notice about him soon left his mind. And new ones started invading his mind, and those involve Sousuke instead of him.

That hurt much more than anything else. Because he was the cause that made his precious person leave him to be with someone else.  
He never thought that Makoto would ever leave him, that he would always wait for him. But now he was alone with a broken heart and a dark and lonely house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It has been a while since I made a fanfic. I’m sorry for all the mistakes, I did check for errors. I don’t have a beta, so I apologize once again.
> 
> Also if you don’t understand the ending, it means that because of Haru being a national swimmer, he started neglecting Makoto. Same with Rin and Sousuke’s relationship. Since both of them were always being left behind, Makoto and Sousuke started hanging out with each other. But as time passed both of them fell in love. 
> 
> I might make a second part but with Rin’s POV or I should just leave it like this. But if I ever make a 2nd part, I will do a heads up:
> 
> I would not turn this fic into a RinHaru. So I’m sorry if some of you are disappointed, but when I made this fic I already knew I was not going to do that. So I’m really sorry.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic, and please leave a comment.


End file.
